


a match made on earth

by hak



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, all these sorta connect ?? you'll see by the end of it, it wasn't intentional at first but its p cool if I DO SAY SO MYSELF HMMM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hak/pseuds/hak
Summary: Rantaro and Korekiyo were made for each other.





	a match made on earth

**i. thread**

“What is that, Korekiyo?”

Rantaro lowered himself to Korekiyo’s level and peered over his shoulder at the red cloth in the other’s hand. Korekiyo’s other hand held a needle that wove through the fabric in a repeating pattern. The movements were graceful and nimble, clearly handling the material with care.

“I found this in my old things. It’s a lovely color. I thought it’d be good for a tablecloth so I’m embroidering it,” Korekiyo said.

Rantaro reached out a hand. “May I?” Korekiyo halted his movements and nodded, and Rantaro touched the fabric. His eyes widened. “It’s good material,” he commented.

Korekiyo chortled. “Indeed. I’m glad you like it.”

When Rantaro withdrew his hand, Korekiyo went back to work. With nothing else to do, Rantaro relaxed into the back of the sofa with his forearms as a support and watched his husband’s fingers work their magic. Korekiyo had long, thin fingers, another factor of his effeminate nature, something that made him stood out back in their days at Hope’s Peak. But the distinctive mask had also played a role in it. Even now, the mask was an unchanging part of Korekiyo, but Rantaro had come to accept it as so.

Rantaro threaded his own fingers into Korekiyo’s silky hair, and at this, Korekiyo perked up but continued to work.

“Yes, Rantaro?”

With no intention of a verbal reply, Rantaro leaned in and pressed his lips to the back of Korekiyo’s head. Rantaro breathed in the scent of lavender shampoo and welcomed the hand with the inconsistent texture of bandages that curled around his wrist. The grasp was so gentle; Rantaro’s heart melted. Korekiyo tilted his head up and Rantaro kissed the mask on the spot his lips would be. He hoped that night warm lips would replace the latex and the chill of the metallic zipper, but nonetheless, it still managed to do wonders to his heart.

Just because it was Korekiyo.

 

* * *

 

**ii. home**

Korekiyo wasn’t usually one for sentiment. Or was he?

While Korekiyo was good at reading others, he always struggled to understand himself and watch his own image. Perhaps that was why his classmates’ were so wary of him back then. Though he still failed to understand the cause of it, he knew he must’ve behaved unpleasantly.

But Rantaro hadn’t been one to judge. The adventurer was amiable as well as he was loved, and the two formed an instant connection the first time they spoke under the large oak tree in the academy courtyard. They chatted about history and books and the wonders around the Earth, and at that moment, Korekiyo knew they were fated to be friends but never expected to become more. Even now as he gazed at Rantaro’s bare back under the covers which they shared, he couldn’t help but wonder what he’d done to deserve such a beautiful man.

He inched closer and wrapped an arm around Rantaro’s torso, pulling him in closer. Their skin was hot against one another’s, a comforting warmth, and Korekiyo tightened his hold, fearing to lose this warmth forever and return to the dark place he originated.

But soon a hand was placed over his, and the worries washed away. At least for the time being. Because he finally found a place that truly felt like home.

 

* * *

 

**iii. rain**

“Well, this sure is an inconvenience,” Rantaro mused, sighing into his arms.

Despite it being noon, the sky was dim and clouded, and it didn’t look like it was dispersing anytime soon. It was too bad really. Rantaro had been looking forward to this day, but on the bright side, at least the rain was watering the garden for him.

On the other hand, Korekiyo seemed indifferent. He hadn’t said anything since they received the deferral message in the group chat, and now his eyes were glued to a book — something about Greek mythology, if Rantaro’s memory served him well. Yep, it was.

“Be careful not to fall sitting in that manner,” Korekiyo said, eyes not moving from the pages.

Rantaro landed all legs of the chair to ground level and raised his chin from his arms, which were perched atop the backrest of the chair. “Haha, sorry, it’s a habit. But I can promise I’ll be fine.” That made him remember the times his classmates would reprimand his way of sitting, in particular, Akamatsu and Tojo. Thinking about all of this made his mood sour once more at the rain beating at the window.

Finally, Korekiyo peered up from his book, as if sensing the down atmosphere. He observed Rantaro for a moment before asking, “Are you upset about the reunion being cancelled?”

“Yeah,” Rantaro said. “I know it’s a bit petty, but it’s just… I guess I was looking forward to it, is all. It’s been a couple years since we’ve all seen each other, you know.”

Korekiyo nodded. “I understand. Although I never got the chance to be heavily acquainted with any of our classmates, it is a shame.”

“Angie-san and Gonta-kun would be sad to hear that. Tojo-san too.”

Korekiyo chuckled. “But anyhow, the reunion is only being postponed for three days. It’ll arrive soon enough.” His words reassured Rantaro.

“Thank you, Korekiyo. Also, Angie-san told me to tell you to check in with the group chat more often.”

“I’ll pay my respects in a bit.”

 

* * *

 

**iv. braids**

Indeed Korekiyo had been against the idea when it was first suggested, but he was ashamed to admit he was having… fun right now. He never realized all the things he could do with his long hair, never thought to. Rantaro really was opening many doors for him.

“The high ponytail looks nice, too. Don’t you agree?” Rantaro said, poking out from behind Korekiyo to look at their reflection in the mirror.

“I have to say, I’m impressed,” Korekiyo said.

Rantaro laughed. “There’s still more hairstyles I’d like to try if you don’t mind.”

“That’s okay with me,” Korekiyo replied.

Rantaro removed the hair ties from Korekiyo’s hair, retrieved the brush, and resumed his experiments. Korekiyo played his part and sat still in the chair, observing Rantaro at work in the reflection. The other tended to his hair with care, and the different expressions Rantaro made when working were also an interesting sight. They tried about three more styles after that: a bun, curls, and much to Korekiyo’s embarrassment, pigtails as well (“I’d like these removed immediately”).

After the pigtails were taken out, Korekiyo let out an air of relief, and Rantaro seemed happy with himself.

“There’s still one more I’d like to do. Just one. Promise,” Rantaro said.

“I find it hard to refuse,” Korekiyo said. As if he could ever say no to Rantaro, and the other knew that.

So once more, they went through the cycle. This one took a bit longer than the others, which piqued Korekiyo’s curiosity. It wasn’t until Rantaro flipped the finished hair over his shoulder that he realized what it was:

“Is that a braid?” It was a low, braided ponytail, tied a bit more to one side, which Korekiyo presumed was on purpose as the braid rested daintily over his shoulder. He trailed his fingers down it, admiring the weaved pattern in the mirror.

“Yeah,” Rantaro confirmed. “It’s been a while since I’ve done one.”

Korekiyo hummed. “I do quite like this one.”

 

* * *

 

**v. cooking**

When Rantaro and Korekiyo first moved in together, one of the first things Rantaro learned about the anthropologist was his dreadful cooking skills. Rantaro wasn’t calling himself the best cook either, but Korekiyo was on a whole other level, so disturbing that Rantaro refused to let Korekiyo in the kitchen without supervision.

The two always prepared their meals together. Part of the reason was the supervising, yes, but it also made the process more efficient and performing tasks together livened the air. Even after Korekiyo’s cooking skills began to show steady improvement, they still kept the tradition.

Until tonight.

Tonight, Korekiyo had stood at the entrance of the kitchen and spoke firmly to Rantaro, “You may go back to your activities. I’ll be preparing dinner.” And when Rantaro tried to reject, Korekiyo restated his words in a more commanding manner, leaving no room for argument. Rantaro had no choice but to retreat to the living room.

So now here he laid on the sofa, texting the group chat to discuss their plans tomorrow as one eye periodically turned in the direction of the kitchen. No explosions had yet to be heard, so that was a plus.

Finally, another half hour later, Korekiyo raised the ban from the kitchen. He guided Rantaro inside, and the sight was one that had Rantaro nearly gaping.

“Did you make all this…?” he asked, despite the answer being clear. Even if Korekiyo had somehow managed to sneak in the former Ultimate Cook, Rantaro was sure his watchdog eye couldn’t have missed it.

At Rantaro’s reaction, Korekiyo looked proud of himself. “Yes. I spent time practicing on my own during the times you were away.”

“This is amazing,” Rantaro breathed out. “You really surprised me, Korekiyo.”

“I’m glad. The look on your face right now makes it all worth it.”

Korekiyo approached the table and pulled out a chair, gesturing to it as he bowed slightly, reminding Rantaro of Tojo’s mannerisms. Rantaro chuckled and took Korekiyo’s hand, letting his husband seat him.

 

* * *

 

**vi. together**

Class 79 had hosted reunions before — two, to be exact — but it was always overwhelming to see all the former Ultimates gathered in one spot. The energy was phenomenal. One would think the years of being apart between the reunions would create some sort of rift, but the bond the class had formed in their three years at Hope’s Peak was something unbreakable.

Everyone was flitting about with enthusiasm, sharing toasts and catching up, though the latter was already done through the group chat that remained buzzing every day.

Like at the previous reunions, Korekiyo took this time to observe the beautiful displays of laughter and chaos. Although mostly everyone’s appearances have matured, they were unaltered personality wise. A prime example was Ouma and Momota, who were playing cat and mice through the courtyard despite being in their late twenties with an adopted daughter.

Korekiyo was wise to choose red for the tablecloths. Iruma, Hoshi, and Angie were having a drinking contest. For being the one who suggested the idea, it was shameful watching Iruma falling much behind the other two.

Of course, Tojo had prepared the main food courses. Many of the others brought in their own shares too, which included Korekiyo himself. The long tables were filled with a variety of goods.

After breaking away from his conversation with Kiibo, Korekiyo turned around to find Rantaro finishing up his chatter with Akamatsu, as well. Rantaro met his eyes and waved, and at notice of this, Akamatsu gave Rantaro a light shove before taking her leave with a wink at the both of them. Rantaro’s cheeks reddened at the action, and Korekiyo took this as his cue to step in. When he neared Rantaro, he took the former Ultimate Adventurer’s hand in his and lowered his head to press it to the mouth of his mask.

Korekiyo raised his head. “How are you feeling?”

Rantaro smiled. “Great. I always am when I’m with you, but being with everyone else too really takes me back, you know.”

“It is the same for me.” It was hard to tell behind his mask, but Korekiyo couldn’t help but mirror the smile. But when Rantaro’s smile widened, Korekiyo knew he discerned it.

“I’m grateful I met you, Korekiyo.”

“We were a match made on Earth.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok this ended up being kinda ooc lmao akdlakfsljfal very salt about that but shrugs. this was smth i wrote bc i have loads of other writing projects i need to work on but no!! my brain was like Amaguji Bitch i want Domestic AmaGucci so i was like ok.
> 
> good practice, i guess? i’ll get back to my real shit soon


End file.
